In a comparatively thick glove for skiing, motorcycling, or the like, for example, if finger pockets 204 are bent toward the palm side (finger palm side) in advance as shown in FIG. 21, only small bending forces of fingers are needed to grasp a ski pole, a motorcycle handgrip, or the like, thereby providing an easy grip. Here, the finger pockets 204 bent toward the palm side in advance are usually for four fingers from a little finger to an index finger, but there are gloves in which even a thumb pocket is bent toward the palm side.
In the sewn glove shown in FIG. 21, for the sake of bending the finger pockets (four finger pockets for a little finger to an index finger) 204 toward the palm side in advance, each finger pocket 204 is bent toward the palm side using gore materials 205 and 205 for covering the right and left sides of a finger as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23.
Specifically, each of the finger pockets (except the thumb pocket) 204 is sewn into the shape of a pocket as shown in FIG. 23 by using a finger-palm member 212, a finger-back member 222, and a pair of right and left gore materials 205 as shown in FIG. 22 and by sewing edges, in the width direction, of the members 212, 222, and 205 together. Here, each of the finger pockets (except the thumb pocket) 204 is bent toward the palm side as in FIG. 21 by using the gore materials 205 and 205 cut into a curved shape (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In the sewn glove shown in FIG. 21, each of the finger pockets 204 for a little finger to an index finger is bent toward the palm side in advance. In the case where the gore materials 205 and 205 are used, sewn portions (seam lines) L and L are formed over the entire length of the finger pocket 204. In the sewn portions, the right and left edges of the finger-palm member 212 and respective one edges of the gore materials 205 and 205 are sewn together as shown in FIG. 23. These sewn portions L and L are formed by sewing the edges of the members 212 and 205 with a thread with the edges of the members 212 and 205 facing inward. Accordingly, bending resistance is large, and ridges are formed on both sides of the finger-palm member 212 in the finger pocket 204, respectively.
As described above, in the sewn glove shown in FIGS. 21 to 23, the finger pocket 204 can be bent toward the palm side in advance using the gore materials 205 and 205. However, the sewn portions L and L are formed on both sides of the finger-palm member 212. For this reason, when an item (grip) is grasped with a hand wearing this sewn glove, the presence of the sewn portions L and L on both sides of the finger-palm member 212 between the fingers and the item (grip) provides an uncomfortable feeling, and the sewn portions L and L serve as bending resistance and make each finger pocket 204 difficult to bend.
As described above, the use of the gore materials 205 limits the maximum degree to which the finger pocket 204 can be bent. However, if a soft and thin material is used for the gore materials 205 so that the finger pocket 204 can be greatly bent, the gore materials 205 are so soft and thin that the gore materials 205 can be stretched, contorted, and twisted, and cannot maintain an intended three-dimensional shape.
To cope with this, the structure of a finger-palm member 312 has been proposed in which substantially elliptic holes 315 are punched out with a part (approximately 0.5 mm to 1 mm) left uncut on each of the right and left edges, at positions corresponding to the two interphalangeal joints (the first interphalangeal joint (interphalangeal joint on the fingertip side) and the second interphalangeal joint (interphalangeal joint on the finger base side)) of a finger as shown in FIG. 24(a).
Specifically, FIG. 24(a) shows a state in which the finger-palm member 312 is expanded, and this finger-palm member 312 includes a finger-palm surface covering portion 313 and further includes, on the right and left sides thereof, finger-side covering portions 314 and 314 cut integrally with the finger-palm surface covering portion 313. From the expanded state, as shown in FIG. 24(b), the finger-palm member 312 is bent in the width direction into a U-shape, and concave-arc-shaped edges 315a and 315b, which face each other, of each of the substantially elliptic holes 315 and 315 are sewn together along the concave-arc-shaped edges 315a and 315b. Here, tip end portions of the concave-arc-shaped edges 315a and 315b are sewn together with the concave-arc-shaped edges 315a and 315b folded inside the finger pocket. Sewing the concave-arc-shaped edges 315a and 315b of the substantially elliptic hole 315 together as described above causes portions around the substantially elliptic hole 315 to get together. Thus, the finger-palm member 312 is bent toward the palm side (finger palm side) at sewn portions M and M of the concave-arc-shaped edges 315a and 315b. 
Further, from the state shown in FIG. 24(b), as shown in FIG. 24(c), the finger-palm member 312 and the finger-back member 322 can be sewn into the shape of the finger pocket 304 by sewing the right and left edges of the finger-palm member 312 and the right and left edges of the finger-back member 322 together, respectively (sewn portions N and N). Note that the sewn portions M and N are sewn from the backsides of the materials. Moreover, other parts of the palm and hand-back members and the thumb pocket member are sewn normally in a conventional manner.
Thus, a glove such as shown in FIG. 21 is sewn (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In a sewn glove having this finger pocket 304 shown in FIG. 24, no sewn portions are formed on both sides of the finger-palm member 312.
Accordingly, when an item (grip) is grasped with a hand wearing this sewn glove, there is no sewn portion between the fingers and the item, and the bending resistance of the finger pocket 304 is small. Thus, each finger pocket 304 is easy to bend. Moreover, the sewn portions M are buried in portions of the interphalangeal joints of the bent finger and therefore become less annoying.
In the case of the finger pocket 304 shown in FIG. 24, in consideration of workability, each of the parts right and left of each substantially elliptic hole 15 may be cut to divide the finger-palm member 312 into three portions, which are sewn together. Also, a French seam, an overlapping pique seam, or the like may be employed.